


An A-maize-ing Encounter

by Fallen_Angel_Meg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel_Meg/pseuds/Fallen_Angel_Meg





	An A-maize-ing Encounter

The cool October air nips at Castiel’s cheeks and a small shiver runs through his body. The sun is starting to set and he is completely lost. He’s been wandering through this giant corn maze for close to forty five minutes. Alone.  
  
His brother, Gabriel, begged him to come along. Something about it being shaped like a popular sports team that has apparently been on a winning streak, which Gabriel happens to be a huge fan of. Castiel personally didn’t see the attraction with wandering through a sea of corn stalks. What was the appeal? To get lost for the sole purpose of being found again? But he was getting tired of his brother begging, so he finally caved in. Besides, isn’t this something all twenty one year olds did?  
  
The one thing that was slightly impressive about the maze was the questions. Along the way, there were questions posted on wooden signs with answers that led down different paths. Get the question right, you’re that much closer to the exit. Gabriel knew all the answers, of course. Although, Castiel would’ve felt better if they had the map that was offered to them at the beginning.  
  
“Dude, don’t doubt my skills. I got this.” Gabriel told him before strolling confidently into the maze. With a roll of his eyes, Castiel followed, deciding to put faith in his brother. What a mistake.  
  
He should’ve known Gabriel couldn’t go a day without playing one prank on him, being the trickster he is. Castiel started down the correct path to question six only to realize he only heard one set of footsteps against the mud and dried corn husks beneath him. He turned to see emptiness.  
  
“Gabriel?” He called out slowly, his low voice steady. No answer. Not even giggling. “Gabriel.” He called a little louder, this time more impatient. Nothing. “I’m gonna kill him.” Castiel muttered under his breath before going back the way he came from. He must’ve sent him down the wrong path on purpose and snuck down the right one. Castiel figured there were only two other options besides the wrong path Gabriel sent him down; shouldn’t be too hard to find the way. He couldn’t have been more wrong. One wrong path led to others and dead ends and going in circles and finding more questions out of order that he had no clue to what the answers were.  
  
Now here he is, forty five minutes later. Completely and utterly lost. And it’s getting dark. “Gabriel!” Castiel shouts, feeling frustration grip his body. The later it gets, the less people he encounters. Not to mention the uncomfortable feeling of being trapped in this corn maze in the dark. He was starting to regret not asking that elderly couple for a look at their map, but he felt too embarrassed. That was twenty minutes ago, and he hasn’t seen anyone else since. Everyone has made it out safely and he is the only wandering idiot in this godforsaken corn maze. Of course, Gabriel dumps him in possibly one of the largest corn mazes in the state, maybe even the country. Honestly, Castiel shouldn’t have expected anything less.  
  
He opens his mouth to let out another scream when he hears faint footsteps. They’re fast, like someone is running. His first reaction is hope. Finally, another soul! But then the feeling fades, uneasiness settling in his stomach. What if it’s some psycho corn maze killer? This is how it ends. Being murdered in a corn maze. No one will ever find my corpse out here, perfect. He tenses, heart racing as the footsteps get louder.  
  
Before he can dash off, the runner appears around the corner, colliding with Castiel with a gasp, making him stumble backwards into the wall of corn stalks, the runner doing the same. They both groan in pain.  
  
“Shit, sorry man! Are you okay?” The guy apologizes once he regains his focus, slowly getting up from the ground. Castiel climbs out of the corn stalks, heart still racing.  
  
“Yes. I think I’m fine.” He says, gradually settling his heart. He finally looks at the other guy. An attractive guy around the same age as him with light brown hair and a lightly freckled face. “Are you?”  
  
“Yeah, you just startled me.” He laughs softly, turning his green eyes on Castiel. It does no favors for his heart. He stares at them for a moment, getting lost in them before quickly looking away.  
  
“I startled you?” Castiel asks in disbelief. This prompts another laugh from the guy.  
  
“Yeah. Do you know how creepy you look lurking here by yourself? This isn’t supposed to be a haunted corn maze, you know.” This takes Castiel off guard, and he tries to respond but noises of disbelief come out instead. He’d like to think it was because of this statement and not the man standing in front of him.  
  
“I am not lurking.” He finally gets out, turning his blue eyes back on the guy, trying to be more assertive.  
  
“Oh really.” He raises his eyebrows doubtfully, holding Castiel’s stare. Castiel forces himself not to look away.  
  
“Really. I mean, why are you running in a corn maze? Isn’t that against the rules anyway?” He points out in a stern voice.  
  
The stranger rolls his eyes. “Ha. Rules. But I guess you have a point.” Castiel smiles softly at this. There’s a moment where they study each other before the man seems to remember something. “Oh, by the way, I’m Dean.” He holds out his hand to Castiel.  
  
He hesitates, looking at the extended hand for a moment but takes it, butterflies fluttering against the walls of his stomach. “Castiel.” Dean raises his eyebrows, his interest peaked.  
  
“Castiel. Nice name.”  
  
“But you can call me Cas.” Castiel offers quickly, fighting off a blush that wants to color his cheeks.  
  
“Cas. I like that.” Castiel can’t help but smile at this. The way Dean says his name. “Okay Cas, so what are you doing here by yourself if you’re not lurking?”  
  
His smile falls, cheeks turning pink. How embarrassing. “Well, I, um, my brother dragged me in here and kind of ditched me.” He looks away, not wanting to see the mockery in Dean’s eyes.  
  
“He ditched you?” Dean asks, although there is no mockery in his voice.  
  
“Um, yeah. He knew all the answers to the questions, so I’ve been trying to find my way out, rather unsuccessfully.” He glances back up at Dean, who has some sort of amused, but guilty, look in his eyes. Castiel narrows his eyes at Dean suspiciously. “Why are you here alone?” He asks, turning the tables on him.  
  
“Uh, funny story, actually…” Dean trails off, the look of amusement and guilt growing in his eyes.  
  
“I enjoy funny stories.” Cas prompts.  
  
“I kind of dragged my brother in here and I just ditched him…” Dean flashes a guilty smile at Cas. Cas’ mouth drops open.  
  
“You’re one of them!” He gasps dramatically, taking a step backwards from Dean. This makes Dean laugh, holding his hands up in surrender.  
  
“You caught me. I’m a terrible person.”  
  
“How could you do such a thing? You don’t understand the trauma of being ditched in a corn maze.” Cas accuses, although a small smile is betraying his scolding.  
  
“I apologize. I now see the repercussions of my actions.” Dean apologizes, those green eyes glittering with amusement.  
  
“As you should. Not a joking matter.” Cas says, smile growing. He can’t even say the words seriously.  
  
“Okay, how about this. To make it up, I’ll help you get out of the maze. Sam will figure it out eventually.” Dean offers. The thought of walking through the maze with Dean makes Cas’ heart flutter.  
  
“Sounds fair enough.” Cas says casually. “Do you know all the answers?” He asks as they start walking in a random direction.  
  
“Nope. But I stole my brother’s map.” Dean pulls a folded piece of paper out of the pocket of his leather jacket and unfolds it. After a moment of examining it, he stops dead in his tracks. Castiel stops too, looking at him curiously. “Son of a bitch.” He mutters under his breath.  
  
“What?” Cas asks slowly, not liking the sound of that.  
  
“I…” Dean trails off, staring at the piece of paper in his hands. Castiel waits for a moment before swiping the paper from Dean’s hands and reading it over. It’s a coupon for a free slice of pie at the small festival eatery.  
  
“Dean, what is this?” Castiel asks slowly, staring at the coupon. “Where’s the map?”  
  
“Dammit Sam.” Dean curses louder this time. “He must’ve switched which pocket he put it in.”  
  
“Well, this is great.” Cas says in a dry voice. Dean shakes his head a couple times, still in disbelief but then looks to Cas, face lighting up again.  
  
“I guess we better get started then before it turns dark.” Dean curls an arm around Cas’ shoulders and pulls him in the direction they were headed.

  


* * *

  
The threat of impending darkness made them try hard to figure their way out. However, their mission didn’t last long. Their pace slowed as they walked side by side, chatting about anything and everything while randomly picking which way to go. Cas learned Dean worked as a mechanic at his family body shop, but was taking classes at the local community college. He wasn’t sure what he wanted, but wanted options. He admired that about Dean. While Cas was going to college, he was undeclared and still had no idea what he wanted to do with his life.  
  
Being with Dean put him at ease somehow, something he hasn’t felt with many others. Cas is never one to be socially savvy, let alone feel this comfortable with someone. How could this complete stranger, who actually put his own brother in the same position Cas himself was in, have this effect?  
  
He wasn’t sure, but decided not to dwell on this, instead finding himself hypnotized by the way Dean’s clear green eyes lit up in the fading light from behind those long lashes, the way Dean’s laugh made him smile even if he wasn’t sure what was funny, the way he felt this pull to be closer to Dean.  
  
The stars started to appear, the darkness thick enough where Cas had to strain his eyes to see Dean’s green ones, when Castiel heard strange noises. “Wait.” He stopped, Dean halting beside him. They listened.  
“I don’t-“ Dean started to say but then he heard it too. The faint sound of screams. “Hey, we’re getting close!” He says proudly. At night, the festival turned into a hunted farm of sorts, catered specifically for thrill seeking teenagers and adults. Cas was hoping to avoid this.  
  
“Great.” Cas mumbles, and couldn’t suppress the disappointment that his time with Dean was coming to a close.  
  
“Not a fan of horror?” Dean smirks, leading the way with Castiel following regretfully.  
  
“Not exactly.”  
  
“Listen, I’ll protect ya.” Dean promises, turning to wink at him. It sends a shiver down Cas’ back. At least he was able to see that still. He forces himself to exhale and follow after Dean. They listen intently for the growing screams, Cas slowly getting closer and closer to Dean. If Dean minded, it didn’t show. One scream in particular made Cas jump and grab onto Dean’s shoulder, heart beat picking up. Oh God, this is going to be embarrassing.  
  
When he realizes he’s clutching Dean’s shoulder, he lets go, backing up a few paces. “Sorry. I just…” Cas apologizes, shaking his head, feeling his face get hot. Hopefully it’s too dark for Dean to tell.  
  
Castiel is surprised when Dean reaches out and grabs his hand reassuringly, stopping him from going any further. “Hey, don’t worry about it.” His voice is surprisingly soft. And not with pity. “I told you I’d protect you. I meant it.” The words, so alarmingly sincere, make Cas want to melt.  
  
“Thank you, Dean.” He says in a low, shaky voice. He feels himself pulled closer to Dean, their faces only inches apart. Cas’ heart is now in his throat. How much he would give to know what those lips feel like against his. He can feel Dean’s sweet breath against his face. Oh God, is this about to happen? Another close by group of screams interrupts them though.  
  
“Stay close.” He warns, an amused edge to his voice and pulls Cas along. Cas makes good of the warning and does just that, their hands still linked together.  
  
Once they are out of the maze, they report their names to a lonely worker with a clipboard, ensuring that they made it out alive.  
  
“Finally. We were about to get the chopper.” The worker mutters in irritation. Dean ignores the guy and pulls Cas through the festival, which has turned from a fun, family friendly pumpkin farm to a creepy, abandoned farm. There were small groups of people walking around, but not enough to make Castiel feel safe.  
  
“What now?” Castiel asks as he looks around suspiciously, but hating asking the question. He didn’t want their adventure to end.  
  
“Pie?” Dean suggests. Cas then remembers that coupon Dean had mistaken for the map earlier. A small smile forms on his lips, happy to hear Dean wasn’t ending it.  
  
“Okay.” They make their way to the little shop near the front of the festival grounds that serves a variety of deserts. Along the way, they are only startled once by some strange mix of a werewolf and a zombie. Despite being scared out of his mind, Castiel notices that Dean, his protector, is holding onto his hand a little tighter than before.  
  
When the awkward were-zombie hobbles back into the shadows, Cas smirks at Dean. “What?” Dean asks, straightening up from his cowering position.  
  
“I detect a note of fear in you.” He points out.  
  
“Shut up.” Dean says in a low voice and carries onwards. Cas could swear Dean was standing up a little straighter, chest slightly puffed out. But it’s not needed. They make it to the shop safely.  
  
The place is fairly empty, everyone instead out wandering the haunted farm grounds. Dean presents his coupon to the cashier and in turn gets a decent size slice of pumpkin pie in return.  
  
Castiel doesn’t realize they are still holding hands until Dean lets go as they sit at a small table. He withholds a small sigh and they both start on the pie.  
  
It’s only a couple bites in before Cas finds himself completely immersed in some random story Dean is telling, watching in amusement as he gestures dramatically as if trying to act it out. He jumps when his phone starts ringing loudly in his pocket, vibrating against his thigh. He quickly digs it out, glancing at the number, ready to hang up whoever was so rude to interrupt this moment. He pauses when he sees Gabriel’s name on the screen.  
  
“Sorry, I gotta take this.” He sighs gently before answering. Dean just nods, taking advantage of the pause in his story to shovel another piece of pie in his mouth.  
  
“Gabriel.” Cas greets curtly when he answers.  
  
“Cassie! You’re still alive!” He snickers from the other end.  
  
“No thanks to you.”  
  
“Oh come on. You gotta admit that was a good one.” He counters. Castiel can almost see the smile that’s plastered on his face.  
  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Gabriel.” Cas sighs.  
  
“Where are you? Or are you running away from home now that I’ve traumatized you?” Gabriel laughs again.  
  
Cas hesitates, glancing over at Dean who has shoved a piece of pie that’s slightly too big into his mouth. A smile plays on Castiel’s lips, biting back his laughter. “Um, the sweets shop.”  
  
“Perfect! See ya soon!” And with that, the line goes dead. Castiel starts to protest but pulls the phone away from his ear to stare at it with annoyance.  
  
“Was that your brother?” Dean asks, eyeing Cas from the other side of the table.  
  
“Unfortunately.” Cas tucks the phone back into his pocket. This causes Dean to chuckle. Cas smiles back, his irritation fading with one look at Dean.  
  
“Hey, thanks for today. I… I had fun.” Dean says in a serious tone after swallowing another bite, avoiding Castiel’s eyes. Was he getting shy?  
  
“I should be the one thanking you, shouldn’t I? I mean, I might still be out there if it wasn’t for you.” Castiel offers, giving him a reassuring smile. Although he just met him today, he could tell it wasn’t easy for Dean to open up like this to someone, at least about feelings. Today, he was the tough, easy going, smooth talking guy, but now, he was shy and vulnerable. Dean meets his gaze and smiles back softly. “I had fun too.” Cas adds.  
  
Then right on cue, the chimes by the door sound. Cas looks to see Gabriel strolling through the door. “Castiel!” He says too loudly once he spots him, the few people in the shop turning to stare. This provides a perfect opportunity for Dean to put his smooth, confident face on once again, turning in his seat to greet Gabriel.  
  
“You must be Gabriel.” Dean smiles, offering his hand. Gabriel raises his eyebrows softly to Castiel before shaking his hand. “I’m Dean.”  
  
“Dean?” Another voice sounds behind Gabriel. Castiel looks to the source, eyes widening when he sees the rather tall individual standing behind his brother.  
  
“Sammy?” Dean asks, confused.  
  
“Ah, Dean! My fellow ditcher!” Gabriel says in some sort of realization. Castiel’s eyes flicker from face to face, confused until he makes the connections in his head. This Sammy guy is Dean’s brother, Sam. But how did Gabriel meet him?  
“Dean, I thought you left.” Sam remarks, glancing at Castiel and giving him an awkward wave, which Cas reciprocates.  
  
“What? Of course not! You think I’d leave my baby brother here alone?” Dean asks, clearly offended.  
  
“Well, you did ditch him in a corn maze.” Cas points out.  
  
“Not helping, Cas.” Dean mutters, shooting Cas a look, who simply shrugs in response and takes a bite of pie.  
  
“Ain’t this a funny coincidence. How did you two meet up?” Gabriel beams, looking from Dean to Cas.  
  
“I guess being trapped in a giant corn maze brings people together.” Castiel replies dryly.  
  
“Yeah, the better question is how did you two meet?” Dean adds.  
  
“Well, since I knew you’d try to ditch me in the maze, I switched the map and waited for you to run off. Then I followed it to the exit, where this guy-“ Sam motions to Gabriel- “was waiting. I had to wait for you, so we waited together. But you guys took too long and we left to get some dinner.” Sam explains.  
  
Dean and Cas exchange a look. Cas isn’t sure if it’s his imagination, but he thought Dean looked disappointed. He didn’t have long to analyze before Dean turns back to Sam. “Why don’t you show Gabriel the Impala? We’re gonna finish this pie and meet you guys in a few.”  
  
Gabriel and Sam then exchange a look and nod before leaving, but not before Gabriel insists on buying them both pumpkin shaped cookies. Castiel rolls his eyes and looks down at the small bit of pie left. Obviously, it could’ve been eaten and everyone be gone by now. “Have it.” Dean says, pushing the paper plate towards Cas.  
  
“What? No, it’s fine. You can have it.” Cas pushes it back.  
  
“I want you to have it.” Dean insists, shoving it back across the table. Castiel sighs in defeat and spears the small chunk with his plastic fork and plops it in his mouth. He chews slowly, savoring every little bit of time left with Dean.  
  
“Do you want to hang out again sometime?” Dean blurts out. Castiel, feeling a rush of joy surge through him, forces himself to remain calm, allowing a small smile.  
  
“I’d like that.” Relief floods Dean’s face, returning Cas’ smile before exchanging numbers. Although the promise of meeting again was made, it doesn’t stifle the sad feeling Cas has of having to part for the night. They walk out of the shop and through the darkness towards the parking lot.  
  
“Wait.” Dean says, making Castiel stop. He starts to turn to face Dean, about to question him when soft lips are placed against his, cutting off his words. Momentarily, Cas is stunned by the kiss, but a voice inside his head screams kiss him you idiot!, to which he obeys. Cas relishes every second of the kiss, cherishing the feeling of those soft, pie-sweeten lips against his. So much better than what he imagined. Dean pulls back too soon for Cas’ liking, leaving him wanting more. “I should’ve done that earlier.” Dean says breathlessly.  
  
“Yes, you should’ve.” Is all Cas can say, and realizes too late how stupid it sounds. Dean chuckles though, taking his hand, intertwining their fingers, and continuing their walk to the Impala. Cas can’t help the ridiculous smile that’s stretched out across his face. Maybe getting lost in corn mazes isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
